


Deep Down in Abyss

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey





	Deep Down in Abyss

Saya jatuh cinta sekali, dan saya menyesalinya.

Karena dari awal saya tahu ini adalah sebuah lelucon, tapi saya ngotot ingin ikut terbawa arusnya.

Kamu dan saya berbeda. Sudah begitu takdir dari sananya. Suatu hari nanti kamu akan pergi meninggalkan saya, kamu akan pergi memenuhi panggilan darahmu, kamu akan terbang jauh seperti burung, pergi meninggalkan saya yang hanya bisa bergeming melihat kamu berlalu begitu saja.

Kamu adalah burung dan saya adalah bintang. Kamu melanglang buana kemanapun kamu mau dan saya tetap tinggal sebagai legenda.

Saya tidak bisa pergi, walau saya juga sangat ingin ikut. Tempat saya bukan bersama kamu, tempat kamu bukan bersama saya. Dan saya tidak bisa meminta kamu untuk tinggal.

Kamu manusia biasa, dengan hati dan kaki yang biasa. Kamu tidak seperti saya, tidak seperti kami. Suatu hari nanti kamu akan berubah, kamu akan bosan, kamu akan pergi.

Kamu akan pergi, bersama kepakan sayap berwarna coklat, begitu gagah menantang matahari tanpa takut akan terjatuh.

Dan saya?  
Saya akan terpesona, saya akan terpuruk, saya akan jatuh cinta pada bentangan sayapmu lagi.

Saya tahu akhirnya akan begitu, tapi tetap saya memilih untuk terbawa arusnya.

Saya masih muda, dan juga tolol minta ampun.

Karena saya memilih kamu, saya memilih untuk terbawa cinta.

Padahal saya tahu, kalau bintang tidak bisa berpindah, dan burung bukan tempatnya diluar langit.

Saya cinta kamu dan saya menyesalinya.

Karena saya abadi, kamu tidak.

Saya kekal, cinta kita tidak.

 

 


End file.
